


I Didn't Sign Up For This

by angelmariecloud



Series: The Dragonborn with a shady  past [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Apocryphia, Crazy cultist, Daedric Princes, Fluff and Smut, I'm Sorry, M/M, Tentacle Monsters, Threesome - F/M/M, Vilkas is so done with all this shit, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelmariecloud/pseuds/angelmariecloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vilkas vowed to protect and love Garret but how do you protect your loved one from a daedra lord, crazy cultists and someone hell bent on destruction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vilkas and Garret have been a mated pair for a little over a month.

Captivated

'Divines, this man is beautiful' Vilkas thought, watching his mate make a rotation around the room and talk to different people. He hadn't wanted to have a party to celebrate his birthday. But when Aela, Skjor and Farkas planned one anyway, he took the surprise rather well. Jarl Balgruuf showed up with his brats in tow. Brynolf traveled all the way from Riften to attend, along with a violet eyes dunmer woman. Hadvar was there too, chatting with Serana. Garret smiled at him from across the room. Garret hadn't been sleeping well at night because of his vampirism and Vilkas was happy to lay awake with him. Since they mated officially, things had been easier between them and Vilkas felt calm whenever his mate was in sight. He could easily recall their first night together.

 

_Garret looked nervous. His eyes followed every one of his movements._

_"I won't hurt you." Vilkas said._

_"It's just that, it's been a while since I was last with anyone."_

_"How long?"_

_"Almost a year, maybe more."_

_"Who?"_

_"He's dead, Vilkas. His name was Ralof and he saved my life by bringing me out of Cyrodiil and to Skyrim. I couldn't do anything to help him in Helgen. He died there protecting me."_  
  
_"Did you love him?"_

_"In a way. He was a good lover and he didn't treat me badly like others had."_

_Vilkas nodded. He was going to have to be more gentle with Garret. He sat next to Garret who tensed briefly. Then he  brought their mouths together in a gentle kiss. Gentle, he reminded himself. He had to be gentle with his mate. They kissed for some time before Vilkas moved them so that Garret was flat on his back. They continued to kiss until he could smell Garret's arousal. When he pulled away, he began to unlatch the catches of Garret's clothes. Garret reacted by whimpering and clinging to him. Vilkas couldn't believe that Garret was so responsive. Garret didn't say that he was abused by his former lovers, but Vilkas suspected that there had been very love._

_He wasn't sure if he loved his mate, but Aela warned him that if she even suspected that he was mistreating her friend, she'd make him sorry. He was afraid of her so he would make sure his mate was very happy. When they were both naked, he slowly coaxed Garret into each motion. Garret already had one orgasm by the time that they were fully joined._

_"Divines, you feel good." Vilkas groaned, holding Garret's hips tighter than he meant to. Garret didn't seem to mind though and Vilkas wondered briefly if you could bruise a vampire. It was the last coherent thought either of them had the rest of the night._

_Hours later, Vilkas realized he'd tired out his little vampire. He winced when he turned his head, the bite where Garret had bitten down a touch too hard. He 'd allowed his mate to feed from him with the promise that it would only be his blood that Garret fed from. It was a two part plan. One, the young vampire would have to stay within three days of Whiterun or keep Vilkas with him. Two, it would prove to the other that Garret was fully his_.

  
Garret was planning to cure his vampirism when he was able. He wanted to be human again. Wanted to be able to interact with others without wondering what their blood tasted like. Vilkas didn't care either way, as long as his mate was happy, he was too. It puzzled him how much he'd changed in the six weeks since. It was so noticeable that the other companions teased him. Garret was concerned about what the Thalmor were planning. Vilkas could sense his unease but couldn't read his thoughts. He didn't want to upset Garret so he didn't mention anything about the fiends that held him twice.

"So how old is he today?"

"He's twenty-one."

"Twenty-two actually." Garret said. "Hello, Skjor."

"You really don't know your mate." Skjor said.  
   
"In his defense, Skjor I haven't been home often enough for us to have deep meaningful conversations. And it's my fault for that. I've been trying to hunt down these group of crazy cultists that tried to murder me a week ago. I found the ship that brought them here but it means a trip to Solsthiem. You want to come with me, lover?"

"How long would we be gone?"

"Don't know. A month? Maybe more?" He was looking at Vilkas hopefully. Vilkas felt his resolve begin to crumble.

"Yes, I will accompany you."

Garret kissed him and danced away in order to continue to greet guests. Skjor chuckled.

"Has you wrapped around his fingers, that one."

"I just want to make him happy, nothing wrong with that."

Garret was talking to Hadvar animatedly, his hands moving to whatever he was saying. Hadvar was listening intently and laughed at something that was said. Vilkas wasn't jealous and he watched as his mate made rounds throughout the night to all the guests. He couldn't help but wonder how he managed to win this beautiful creature's heart.


	2. Rickety Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some porn in this chapter.

Of Rickety Ships and Long Trips

Vilkas was ready to leave the very next morning long before Garret. He left his pretty mate sleeping and packed up everything for the both of them. They would travel to Morthal first to seek the cure, then from there to Windhelm to take the ship. Garret was getting much needed rest. He promised Kodlak to look into the lycanthropy cure for them. Vilkas wasn’t sure if he wanted to take the cure just yet. He wanted to know if the love he felt for Garret was because the Dragonborn was sweet or if because of his wolf. 

Vilkas knew the transition would be difficult for Garret. So he packed things he remembered Farkas saying that Garret liked. Little treats to entice him to eat when he was fully human, oils to massage away the aches and pains. He wasn’t sure about the oils, Ria suggested them. But he would be more attentive the first few weeks.

“How long have you been awake?” Garret asked.

“Long enough.”

“Couldn’t sleep again?”

“I never rest easily.”

Garret kissed Vilkas’ cheek.

“I’m sorry. When we come back, I promise that I’ll...”

“I know.”

“That’s so cute, it’s sickening.”

“Love you too Njada.”

Before his captivity, Garret and Njada barely tolerated one another. After, the girl was so scared that she was infinitely nicer to him. Garret often teased that it took nearly dying to win the hearts of the deiziens of Jorrvaskr. “We should be going. Lots of ground to cover. Got to stop these crazy people before they send more to try and murder me. I swear, everyone I meet want to kill me, recruit me or fuck me. Wouldn’t mind the last one, but I’m spoken for already.”

“You’re so crude.”

“No, I’m blunt. Life is far too short to be so prim and proper.”

Vilkas shook his head and grabbed his mate by the back of the neck, steering him out gently. Farkas was waiting outside with Skjor and Aela.  
“Be careful, you two.”

“Anyone messes with us, they’re gonna get frozen solid. I’m in the mood for some cold refreshments.”

Aela’s lips twitched. Garret made jokes about his vampirism. “Kidding. We’re heading for Morthal first. I’m not going to face these cultists as anything other than myself.”

“We’ll see you as soon as you’re done taking care of them. Remember that you are more than just Shield-Siblings. Watch over one another.”

Garret hugged Skjor and Aela in one motion.

“I’ll miss you guys too. Farkas, make sure they don’t cause too much trouble, okay?” He hugged Farkas. “And if you guys are gonna be particularly bad, invite me. I’ll miss you.” Vilkas also bid farewell to the others and then they were trudging through the snow to reach Morthal. Vilkas smiled ruefully. In a few days time, Garret would be complaining of the cold that he wasn’t feeling as a vampire. The trip was uneventful, but Garret told Vilkas how the ritual would work. Vilkas wasn’t happy about the black soul gems.

“There are necromancers in these. I found an enchanted dagger that trapped their souls in the gems. Only black soul gems can hold people. And these guys would have ended up in the Cairn anyway as necromancers. No one escapes the Ideal Masters. Not even dragons. I’ll explain when we’re done with all of this.”

The ritual was performed at dawn, and then Vilkas could smell the difference. Garret was fully human, and utterly freezing. “It’s so cold here!”

“It’s colder in Windhelm.”

“Fuck me!”

“I intend to. Many times today, tonight and tomorrow.”

Garret shuddered in a way that wasn’t cold. They trudged through the swamp to Garret’s little hut.

“I planned to make it bigger, but then I decided against it. This space is sufficient enough to sleep for a night.” Vilkas smiled.

“Get undressed and on that bed, on your belly. It’s time I made good on my promise.”

Garret nodded and left a trail of clothing to the bed, where he laid as naked as the day he was born. Vilkas paused to admire the sight of Garret in all his naked glory. He was well built for an imperial. Most imperials Vilkas encountered were stocky but had little in the way of muscle. Garret was just the opposite. Vilkas would swear that he was just a really small nord. Except maybe his rear, and that was firm, round and soft. It amused Vilkas to no end to squeeze and caress, despite Garret’s undignified squeals and shrieks whenever he did.

Vilkas put the bags down, and fished out an oil he brought for this very moment. What he hadn’t told Garret, was that Garret’s friend Serana would be joining them. Garret had mentioned, joking about sex with three people and it peeked Vilkas’ interest. He wanted to see what would happen. He sent a letter to Serana and she actually agreed to come. He could smell her arrive just as the ritual ended. She was waiting outside, until she was ready to join them. Vilkas said to wait until he was inside his mate to join in.

Garret smiled at him over his shoulder. Vilkas used the oil to prepare Garret, turning him onto his back when he was ready to begin. Garret gasped sharply when he was entered. It felt different as a human. Several thrust later and Vilkas could smell Serana. She stalked over, already naked. Garret didn’t see her, as his eyes were shut the way they always did when he was feeling pleasure. Vilkas pulled back enough to allow Serana space and she sank down on him slowly. Garret’s eyes snapped open and he cried out, his face contorting as if in pain. Vilkas realized that Garret was getting close and was desperately trying to stave off his orgasm.

“Should I kiss you, or her sweetheart?”

Garret whimpered in response. He hadn’t told Vilkas about his reckless past. Vilkas didn’t know that this was not the first time he’d been with two lovers at once. It only happened several times in his youth. A man and his wife, desperately trying for a child. No child resulted, in the end but it was still the most intense feeling he’s ever had. Garret didn’t succeed then and he doubted he would now, not with both of them setting different rhythms. He shut his eyes, unable to watch and bit his bottom lip to muffle his moans. Vilkas brushed against his prostate and Garret whined.

“He’s sensitive.” Serana said.

“Perhaps he is still adjusting to be fully human once more.”

Garret wanted to scream. How could they just talk as if nothing were wrong? It was maddening. Vilkas began to pick up the pace and Serana slowed down. Garret thrashed, his fingers clawing at the bedding. Serana untangled the fingers of one hand from the bedding and lifted it. Vilkas stilled for a moment, to watch what she would do. She rose to her knees and guided Garret’s hand to the curls between her legs. Garret seemed to get the hint and skillfully fondled Serana to the point of orgasm. He didn’t stop however, lifting his hips into her folds and then back down onto Vilkas’ hard cock. Serana and Vilkas began working together to get Garret to lose control. It happened only after Serana’s second orgasm that Garret thrust wildly, crying out and tensing. Vilkas felt himself coming a moment later, he was going to knot his little mate at this rate.

He pulled out, panting and let Garret’s legs drop. Serana got off of him as well. He was still hard, and Vilkas wanted to take advantage of that. They could head out in a few days. He gripped Garret’s hips and turned him onto his belly. It was easier for them both like this. Vilkas slid back inside with ease and marveled at the sound Garret made. Garret hadn’t fully come down yet.

“I’m going to knot you now, sweetheart. We aren’t going anywhere for a while, and I expect you to attend to our guest properly.” He shifted them both so that Garret’s head fell between Serana’s legs. He began thrusting, hard and Garret gasped. They were tied together for several hours. Garret had done everything Vilkas ordered, he performed oral sex on Serana and then for the rest of the night, he was buried to the hilt within her. He had so many orgasms, that by the time Vilkas was able to leave his body, he was shaking and barely reacted to the change.

Serana grabbed a bowl and a water jug. Vilkas helped her feed the water to Garret, he drank as if he’d been denied water for days.

“Take it easy.” Serana said. Garret’s eyes drifted shut, he was exhausted. Vilkas’ wolf was sated, at least for now. It would demand this again in a few hours but Garret needed to recover. Aela said it was normal. A newly mated pair would continue to mate until either a pregnancy occurred or until the wolf was fully satisfied. Vilkas didn’t know if his wolf sensed that Garret was fully human, or if when Garret was a vampire it cut down on it’s enjoyment. He cleaned them both up and pulled the furs over Garret. “That was fun.” Serana said. “Thank you for inviting me, but why did you?”

“Garret is fond of you. I thought perhaps he was in love with you. I wanted to see if he liked that.”

Serana smiled and kissed Garret’s cheek.

“You take good care of him.”

“I will.”

 

Garret woke the next morning to find Vilkas already knotted inside him. It was the first time this happened.

“No more, please.”

“I’m sorry, my love. I woke to this as well.”

“Your wolf is gonna...oh that feels good.”

Vilkas thrust again and Garret gasped.

“I think my wolf wants to ensure that you remember that you’re mine.”

“Always.” Garret gasped. It took an hour for the knot to deflate this time. Garret moaned when Vilkas finally was free.

“Just rest.”

It took Garret another day to fully recover. Vilkas was glad that his wolf didn’t act up again. The next day, they headed for Windhelm.

“You never told me why you sided with the empire.”

“I didn’t?”

“I know you defended Whiterun. I know you laid siege to Windhelm but I’d like to know why.”

”I had nothing against Ulfric, and I agreed that if Skyrim wanted to be free, it should. I just didn’t agree with the way he went about it. He wasn’t a bad man, I don’t think. He was a terrible leader and an even worse Jarl.”

“That’s a bit heavy handed, isn’t it?”

“There were a series of ugly murders here. A man was practicing necromancy and was trying to reconstruct a body for his sister. Ulfric’s guards were ‘too busy’ to deal with it, after Suzanna’s murder, I got involved. He tried to kill another girl when I stopped him. The guards hadn’t cared until it was a Nord woman who was murdered. Afterward, I got to see the city as it was. Ulfric’s people harrassed the Dunmer people, who already lived in a filthy slum. The poor argonians that worked the docks weren’t allowed in the city even with the dragons. The khajiit merchants? They had to camp at the end of the bridge, furthest away from the city.”

Vilkas shook his head.

“I get that everyone in Skyrim doesn’t trust outsiders. I’ve been on the receiving end of that suspiscion time and again.” They arrived on the docks and Vilkas stood back to watch his mate talk to the captain. The man looked rather pale at the thought that he’d transported murderers and allowed them to board the ship for very little septims. Vilkas eyed the ship as Garret got their things stowed for the journey. He really hoped that the ship was sturdier than it looked, he didn’t fancy swimming to Solstheim.

The entire trip took a few days. VIlkas hated it only because got terribly seasick. When they got there Garret pointed to a large stone and people mining at it dilligently.

“What is that?”

“I don’t know.”


End file.
